


Shame

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Infidelity, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Draco is far more familiar with Pride, thank shame.





	Shame

Draco had never felt ashamed of his family. Even when Lucius was put in Azkaban, he was proud to be a Malfoy.

That glorious feeling dimmed when he came home, to the sight of his mother 'enjoying' the 'company' of Fenrir and Bellatrix.

He felt sick and torn at the sight of his mother's infidelity.

Rather than confront her, he teleported to the last person who expected him, Harry. He told him of his woes and was surprised when he was met with kindness, rather than taunts.

With his help, Draco grew up and moved on. This wasn't his fight.

~fin~


End file.
